An autonomous vehicle is a motorized vehicle that can operate without a human driver. According to an exemplary scenario, a passenger may request a ride in an autonomous vehicle from a given location to a destination location. When the passenger requests the ride in the autonomous vehicle, he or she may be provided with information concerning the upcoming ride prior to pickup (e.g., pickup time, pickup location, information to identify the autonomous vehicle). Moreover, the autonomous vehicle may pick up the passenger at the given location and follow a route to the destination location, where the passenger can be dropped off.
In conventional approaches, substantially similar types of information may be provided responsive to requesting a ride in an autonomous vehicle regardless whether a passenger is an adult or a child. Moreover, the autonomous vehicle may use substantially similar operating procedures regardless whether the passenger is an adult or a child.